


Métodos para combatir el calor - Parte 2

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Hentai, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: Secuela directa de la primera parte.
Relationships: Akaza Akari/Funami Yui, Akaza Akari/Toshinou Kyouko, Funami Yui/Toshinou Kyouko, Funami Yui/Yoshikawa Chinatsu, Toshinou Kyouko/Yoshikawa Chinatsu
Kudos: 1





	Métodos para combatir el calor - Parte 2

Ayano estaba en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, junto con Chitose, a quien le acababa de explicar lo que acababa de pasar. La vicepresidenta apoyaba su frente en su mano, aún conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar.

– Ara, ara… ¿Y por qué no te uniste a ellas, Ayano-chan? – Bromeó Chitose.

– No te burles, Chitose, realmente me asusté. ¿En qué estaban pensando esas descerebradas? ¿Y si alguna profesora o alguien más las hubiese visto? Suerte que al menos no era lo que parecía…

– ¿Y si sí que era lo que parecía?

– ¿Eh?

– Piénsalo, podrían haberte dicho eso solo para que no las descubrieras, ¿pero y si en realidad sí que estaban teniendo sexo entre ellas?

– ¿Qué dices…?

– Algo como…

Chitose se quitó las gafas.

**Imaginación de Chitose**

Kyouko se acercó gateando a Yui, que estaba en el suelo, y con su mano derecha le tomó de la mejilla izquierda, mientras empezaba a dar besos a la derecha.

– Ah… Kyouko…

Kyouko empezó a lamer el cuello de Yui y bajó su mano derecha hasta sus pechos, y la metió per debajo el uniforme y el sostén para acariciarle directamente los pezones.

– ¡Ah! Ah, Kyo… ¡Aaah!

De repente, Chinatsu empuja a Kyouko.

– ¡Oye, ¿qué haces?! ¡Yui-senpai es mía!

– Está bien, está bien. Lo siento, Chinatsu-chan, puedes quedarte con Yui. Pero a cambio… – Kyouko levanta rápidamente el vestido y el sostén de Chinatsu, dejándola con los pechos a la vista. – ¡Yo me quedo contigo!

Kyouko empezó a lamer los pechos de Chinatsu, causando que esta empezara a gemir.

– ¡Ah! Se-Senpai… ¡Aaagh!

Mientras con sus manos Kyouko seguía jugando con los pechos de Chinatsu, empezó a bajar su lengua por el abdomen de la pelirrosa, hasta llegar a sus bragas, las cuales Kyouko quitó rápidamente para así poder empezar a lamer su vagina.

– ¡Aaaaah! ¡Kyouko-senpai! ¡Ah, aaaaaaaaaah!

Chinatsu estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo que imaginaba que Kyouko lamiera su vagina. Aunque hubiera preferido que fuera Yui, Kyouko le hacía excitarse y gemir de una forma que nunca antes había hecho masturbándose mientras pensaba que era Yui quien se lo hacía. Al llegarle ese pensamiento, de repente se acordó de su amada Yui-senpai, Así que empezó a lamerle los pechos a la chica mientras que metió su mano derecha bajo sus bragas y empezó a masturbarla.

– Agh… Chinatsu-chan…

Por su parte, Yui empezó a masturbar a Kyouko, sorprendiendo a esta, haciendo que soltara un gemido.

– ¡Kya!

– ¿Huh? ¿Qué ha sido eso, Kyouko? – Preguntó pícara Yui.

– ¡N-No ha sido nada! – Respondió esta, roja.

– ¿Ah, no?

Yui volvió a mover su mano, causando otro gemido por parte de Kyouko, que estaba disfrutando tanto de ello que dejó de lamer la vagina de Chinatsu.

– ¡Kyouko-senpai, no dejes de lamerme! ¡Vamos, sigue!

Chinatsu agarró la cabeza de Kyouko y la empujó hacia su vagina, para que siguiera con el trabajo. Mientras, Yui seguía estimulando la vagina de Kyouko, haciendo que esta siguiera soltando gemidos, pero al estar su boca enterrada en la vagina de Chinatsu, estos casi no se oían. Sin embargo, las vibraciones de los gemidos de Kyouko dentro de Chinatsu hacían que toda su vagina y su clítoris vibraran también, acercándola aún más al orgasmo.

– ¡Ah, sí, Kyouko-senpai, sigue así! ¡Más, más! ¡Aaaaah!

– ¡Chicas, ya está bien, no me dejéis de lado! – Grita de pronto Akari, entrando en escena, con los cachetes inflados.

– Perdón, perdón, Akari. – Le dice Yui. – Vamos, ven.

Yui toma del brazo a Akari y la acerca a ella para empezar a besarla con lengua. Al principio esto toma por sorpresa a Akari, pero pronto se relaja y se deja llevar, empezando ella también a meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Yui, intercambiado grandes cantidades de saliva, tanta que no podían tragarla toda y buena parte de ella se salía de su boca, resbalando por su mentón y su cuello.

Yui metió su mano derecha debajo de las bragas de Akari, empezando a masturbarla, y esta hizo lo mismo con Kyouko, la cual seguía lamiendo la vagina de Chinatsu, y esta los pechos de Yui, mientras ella y Akari seguían besándose apasionadamente.

Tras un rato de estimularse mutuamente, las cuatro chicas cambiaron posiciones, tumbándose las cuatro en el suelo para estar más cómodas, quedando en Yui y Chinatsu frotando sus vaginas, con Yui lamiendo la de Akari y Chinatsu lamiendo la de Kyouko, mientras esta y Akari se besaban con lengua.

Las cuatro chicas movían sus lenguas con fuerza, Yui y Chinatsu lamiendo cada parte de las vaginas de Akari y Kyouko respectivamente, empujando para lamer lo más al fondo posible, así como también lamer el clítoris de sus compañeras, mientras que Akari y Kyouko se lamían con tantas ganas que parecía que se iban a morir si dejaban de besarse, intentando llegar con su lengua a cada lugar dentro de la boca de la otra, lamiendo cada una los labios de la otra, los dientes por delante y por detrás, el paladar, las paredes bucales, la lengua de la otra… Haciendo que, como en el caso de antes con Yui y Akari, se escapara una gran cantidad de saliva de sus bocas, que resbalaban por sus mentones y sus cuellos.

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a temblar, notando que su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar.

– Aaah… Yu… Yui-senpai… Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Senpai!

– Chinatsu-chan… ¡Chinatsu-chan!

– Yui-chan… Me voy a…

– Yo también, estoy a punto de… Ah… ¡Aaaaah!

De pronto los cuerpos de las cuatro chicas empezaron a convulsionarse debido al orgasmo al que llegaron, haciendo salir de su vagina grandes cantidades de jugo, que Yui y Chinatsu tragaron gustosas, mientras que los que ellas soltaban salpicaron parte del cuerpo de la otra y dejaron el suelo completamente empapado. Las cuatro chicas gritaron de placer.

– ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**De vuelta a la realidad**

– ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, esto es demasiadoooooooooo!

Chitose estaba estirada en el suelo, sonriendo como si le hubiera tocado la lotería mientras se desangraba.

A Ayano le salió una gota de sudor en la sien.

– No sé ni por qué te lo he contado...


End file.
